


First Date

by Rider_Show0730



Series: The Feeling That I Had For You [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_Show0730/pseuds/Rider_Show0730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first date don't always end up in a good way but at least they did had fun being in there as a normal guys for them. A date that let them being more close together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“Drive, are you free tomorrow?” Drive was snuggling in Heart arms

“I have work tomorrow and beside I not even sure if there will be any Roimude rampaging or not, why would you ask?” Drive ask as he lift his head asking

“Nothing.” I guess it can’t be help dating at outside

Drive doesn’t understand it Heart, after all they did only date for a month. In the end Drive just kiss Heart as he fallen in his arms sleeping. It was morning that Drive wake up to find a name card beside him, it must be Heart that drop it before he had left. Drive just pick it up as he see the name card that had written, he recall yesterday Heart asked him about it, maybe that why Heart asked him if he got free time tomorrow, he smile as he walk to change his clothes.

It was already afternoon that Drive had just listen to Gen-san about the incident of burning house, Drive say that he will go out to check for it and he just walk out of it, Kiriko also go with Drive but in the middle Drive and Kiriko got separate and Drive decided to go to the place that Heart had drop it, of course, he did make sure that he put it in another place for his shift bracelet and just walk in the café, it was something that he would never think of stepping in. First was he need to act for his image, second he not so sure why would Heart had this name card of it. But Drive saw those display that had a lot of cake of it, that he drop his act and just look at those display.

“Welcome, what cake did you want?” It look like the owner of the shop that ask him

Maybe he should just stick with the coffee but he still think of wanting. “I would like this red velvet cake and a coffee, thanks.” He just walk to the counter bar and sit at there, he was looking around hopping that Heart was at here but look like he wasn’t here, he take the name card that Heart had dropped and look at it. “Excuse me for a minute, is this name card from here?” 

The shop owner just say it with a smile. “Yes, indeed. You should know it when you had that name card that you are holding, is there someone that you expecting?”

“You could say it like that. Sorry, if I say something wrong.”

“No, here your coffee and your cake, hope you enjoy.”

Drive just eat it as he could taste the cake, it was moist and rich with flavor in it, that remind him like Heart, he just smile as he continue eating. But that was when Heart step in, the owner of the shop spotted and smile at Heart saying. “Welcome, Heart-sama.”

“I did say it before that you didn’t need to call me like that, Haruka-san.” Heart just not use to being call like that, even he tell Medic before but she still call him like that, the owner just smile. That was when Drive heard it that he just look at him, Heart also notice him that he just walk to him sitting beside him.

“Why are you here?”Heart saw him eating the cake 

“You dropped this in my place, that’s why I am here.”Drive take it out from his pocket telling Heart about it

“I was wondering where it was, it was in your house but I’m still glad that you manage to come here.” Heart just eat the cake from Drive plate

“You should had just told me about it, Heart.”Drive smile as he say it

“Heart-sama, isn’t he…” As Haruka present Heart a cup of coffee asking

“Em, a rider. Kamen Rider Drive, Tomari Shinosuke.”Heart just nodded saying that make Drive realize something

“Heart, don’t tell me she is a Roimude?”

“Nice to meet you, I’m One-Zero-Six or you can just call me Haruka-san, like how Heart-sama called me.”Haruka smile as she say

“Eh~ What happened to the real Haruka-san?” That was the question that Drive think of asking

Haruka just smile saying.”She die due to her own sickness, if you don’t believe me, you can go and check on it, you are a detective, isn’t it?”

“I guess I can do that but my instinct is telling me that I can trust you.” As he look at Heart saying and in that time Heart just lean forward kissing him, Drive had to hide his face as   
Haruka just look at them at that same time. “Heart, you shouldn’t be doing like this.”A bit frown at Heart but Heart just don’t seem to care at all

“Now I kinda get it, why at that time Heart-sama take the name card. But Heart-sama, do you think is okay to date with him?”

“Is fine, just keep a secret for us and beside when we are dating, we are just a normal guy, isn’t it?”Heart just look at Drive who face was a bit red now “Drive, I know you like sweet, that’s why I thought of bringing you here, I thought that you might like it here.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”Drive just smile saying as he finished his last bit of cake

“ Did I need a permission of asking you on a date?”Heart just want to kiss Drive but Drive just stand up from his seat walking to the display

“Then I think that I won’t need to act already, isn’t it?"Drive just say as he look at those cake. “Haruka-san, I will had this and this first.” He just point at the cake saying

“Why would you need to act, when you are with me? I just like how you are.” Heart just look at him like a kid that having fun on his own, after a short while Haruka just present Drive the cakes and Drive eat it, Heart enjoy seeing him having fun eating with that kind of expression.

Drive just look at him with a bit of puzzle face.”Did you want to try?”He offer a small bite to Heart saying and Heart just grab his hand with the spoon eating

“I think that you are really interesting in this too.”Heart can see how he is enjoying

“You did better not afraid, bringing me here.” Heart just notice that he had finish his last piece of cake and he just walk to the display and had somemore. “Haruka-san, this and this too.” Drive just say to Haruka

“Can you eat that much? How should I call anyway?”Haruka never know anyone beside him could eat that much  
“I afraid you can’t stop me when it come to cake. Drive, that will do.”And there were another cake to him

“Hahaha~ You really are interesting, Drive.”Heart just eat on his plate one, in the end Drive ate at least 6 of those cake, actually Drive want to have more but Heart had to stop him before all the cake in the display were completely gone, Heart really laughing all the time at how Drive was, the first date to them it might not be the best date at least in the end they get to have the nice date that they can ask for, only for themselves.


End file.
